Moriarty's Daughter
by Timeladyfrom221bbakerst
Summary: Moriarty has a daughter named Soren and when Soren is 5 he sends her to live with Sherlock.   This is my first so go easy on me okay?


"Daddy! I don't want to go! Daddy! Please!" I was little. 5 to be exact, when my horrible, evil, father left me. It hurts to even think about it.

"Sweetie, I love you and I have to. I'm sorry." I believed him when he said he loved me too. That's the worst part about this whole thing. I didn't say a thing he just pushed me closer and closer to the door "221B" it said. I looked back at him he didn't say anything just tears running down his face. I wiped my nose on my pink coat. He put his lips to my forehead and his hand on the back of my head.

"His name is Sherlock and he is a kind man don't let him scare you. Goodbye, Soren. I will see you again. One day." He jumped in the car and pulled away. I dropped my suit cases and stuffed animal that he gave to me in the car ride here and chased the car to the end of the stairs. No use I thought he is gone. I turned to the big black door that was at the time scary and what lied behind it I had no idea. Now I call it home or did. We will get to that later. I knocked on it as hard as my little freezing hands could. A tall thin man opened the door. "I don't want any cookies," He said. I handed the note that my father had gave me. I didn't dare to open it he said not to. He took it raising one eyebrow. Opened it and gave out an "Oh. Oh God" He took my things and shuffled me inside peering outside the door way looking around. And then the rest was a blur. I am guessing either because I was 5 and don't remember much or I couldn't stop crying. But I have a good life with the only consulting detective in the world. I love it. Right now I am sitting in bed thinking should I get up? Either way it doesn't matter. I had no school to worry about! I was "Holmed" schooled as Sherlock called it. Being "Holmed" schooled wasn't all to-

"Soren? Guess what I did!" Sherlock leaped on my bed and showed me a little burnt cupcake with a little candle coming out of it. "It failed I know but still," he held it out to me "happy birthday sweetie."

"Thank you Sherlock" I wrapped my arms around his long neck. He did the same.

"Well I have to go. I will see you in a little bit ok?" He let me go

"You going out!"

"Yes! There is a…" He looked around a little and whispered "a MURDER!"

"Well then, have fun!"

"Be back soon." He gave me a peck on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." He ran out with glee and down the hallway. _I love that man so much. _I thought. After about 20 minutes I got up to get something to eat, Helped Mrs. Hudson with her chores around the house. I also fixed the holes in the wall Sherlock had kicked in for an "experiment".

This is when things went downhill. I knew Sherlock was looking for a flat mate, but I didn't want it to ever happen. I liked it just me and him. Then _he _came "John". I was in my room cleaning a little and I overheard him talking to him about the murder or something. I couldn't handle it. I felt replaced somehow, like I was old and Sherlock was the type of person that liked change and new things. He wanted someone new. I had a bag already packed just in case. I ran out and away they didn't see. Maybe they did I didn't care. Sherlock didn't want me so I was gone. I was walking for God only knows how long when a black car pulled up next to me. Then to my surprise my "real" dad walked out.

"Hello, sweetie." He came in for a hug and I dodged it and ran. I ran as far as I could but the black car never left, _never_. I ran into a dark alley way with strange gold symbols. I broke down crying. What else was I going to do! Run home? Hell no. Sherlock was nothing to me. _Why could no one love me! What is wrong with me? My real dad left me when I was 5 and Sherlock replaced me. _That's all I thought.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry" My real father, Jim Moriarty, stood there, one hand in his pocket, the other hand holding a black sleek gun, pointed straight at me.

"Don't! Please! What do you want?" I put my arms in front of my face thinking that my arms are some sort of shield from the gun.

"You, Soren, I miss you." He lowered his gun his gun to his side. What? He wanted me back? No! He left me with Sherlock when I was 5! No this is wrong!

"Daddy!" I ran towards him thinking he is my dad I should love him. Shouldn't I? I wrapped my arms around him digging my face into his suit. He laid his head on mine I felt a tear hit my face. I could tell that this was real. He really did miss me, living with Sherlock for half of my life you could tell when someone was faking it or was really sad.

"Please don't ever leave me again Daddy please." He holds me tighter. He took my bag off of my back. "Let's go… Home" I missed him. I missed this crazy, evil, man so much. How? On the ride home I told him about…. Well everything how Sherlock taught me how to ride a bike, and how he would read me a book every night, even to this day. How much I loved Sherlock, and how much I hate him now. I also told him about the time I had got lost and he had Lestrade come and find me, I was in a little corner of an alley and Lestrade carried me home, 221b Baker Street. He didn't say much, he smiled and his face was still red from crying and so was mine. We pulled up to this little house with roses in front of it. This was my home I remember it form when I was little. The pink and yellow roses that me and my mother had planted just before she had died from cancer. The white swing set that I had scraped my knee on when I fell off of it; my dad helped me up and gave me ice cream. All these things I would scream and hate myself when I thought about it, but know I liked it all of those memories.

"Welcome home... Sweetie." I broke down to the ground. Sherlock called me "sweetie" I miss him! No! I didn't miss him! I just think I do. No he replaced me. I hate that man! I hate him.

"Soren! What's wrong?" He fell to the ground with me and held me. He rocked me side to side.

"Sherlock…Sherlock…. Sweetie…. He replaced me!" I screamed and screamed until my lungs gave out. I couldn't breathe. Did I miss Sherlock or not! My head said no, but my heart said yes so much. So much that I feel like I couldn't breathe without him.

"Soren, it's ok. I have a plan to get rid of him." He said patting me on the back. I pulled on his tie, I felt like I was going to fall in a deep hole and he was the only thing holding me close to this planet.

"What? How are you going to get rid of him?" I say. He got close to my ear and whispered something I regret being happy about.

"I am going to _burn_ his heart out." He looked at me with a big smile, and I smiled back. _Yes I will make him burn._

"If we won't this to work then will have to work hard."

That's what happened, we worked to get Sherlock to the pool with his pet John. I hate John, I told Dad I want to be the one to kill him. I want to see him suffer and I want Sherlock to watch and see how he made me feel. I know everything about that pet of Sherlock's. He is an army doctor and was wounded. I hate that man, he took my Sherlock away. I will kill that man and I will like it. I was waiting in a shower everything was muffled and then I heard my time to see Sherlock. It had been 3 months since I had seen Sherlock or even talked to him.

"Sherlock, I think you know her." My dad said I walk out slowly out of the shower

"Soren!" he walks towards me and stops

"No, Sherlock. I don't think you should even move." I say holding my gun pointed at John.

"Soren! What are you doing? Where did you go? I looked everywhere for you!" Sherlock was tearing up. I didn't care all I cared was I was going to kill the man I hate the most.

"What am I doing? Killing your damn pet. That's what I am doing."

"What? John! You don't even know him! You left before you met him."

"Who are you? I didn't do a thing you crazy bitch!" John said.

"I wouldn't call the girl holding the gun and the daughter of the one controlling the snipers a bitch if I were you."

"Soren, Sweetie-" Sherlock began and I stopped him.

"Don't call me that! You lost your right to say that when you replaced me!"

"Replaced you with wh- Oh John." He looked at me saying nothing.

"Well I think we should be on our way. Bye bye Sherlock. See you in hell." My dad said waving his hand and walking away. I stood there. What was I doing! Sherlock loved me! I turned to my father

"No I am not going." I said

"What? Soren get over here. Now!" He barked. I wasn't going.

"No."

"Soren what are you doing!" I raised my gun up, to my father.

"You made me do this." I pulled the trigger and that was that.

"Why!" He fell in to the pool. Blood coming out of his back like a cloud in the sky. He sunk below the blood. Then out of now where I felt this horrible pain in my right shoulder. I had been shot,

"Soren!" Sherlock ran to me and picked me up "No, no, no! Soren! Oh God, your arm!" He took off his scarf and wrapped around my shoulder that was pouring blood. "No Soren! Stay with me please! You're my daughter! No! No! I don't care if I am not real dad! I didn't replace you I would never do that, ever! Please, I love you! You mean so much to me! Please don't leave me please." I was still alive. I wished I wasn't. I finally got something to come out of my mouth nothing good though "Ahhhhh! My arm! Oh god! It hurts Sherlock! Help! " Sherlock picked me up and ran to the door and ran I was in and out of thought so I don't know how or when I had got to the hospital.

I woke up to find Sherlock holding hand and John holding my other hand.

"Owww. My shoulder hurts."

"Oh my God you're awake!" Sherlock leaped from the chair. I could tell that he hadn't left me in weeks, he had some facial hair and his hair was dirty. His clothes were old and not washed.

"Hello." John said holding me with his other hand now.

"I am so sorry that I tried to kill you… Never thought I would say that." I said trying to lighten the mood. He gave me a little grin and I did too.

"Can we go home? I hate hospitals."

"Yes" Sherlock said giving me a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
